They call to me
by Isis10
Summary: This is my 1st fic so it might not be that good. Its about a girl named Luya, who leads the resistance, but there is far more to her then meets the eye. ff8 & ff7 crossover fic. This fic will be a Seiftis, with many other pairings. R&R!! :)
1. Wondering

Hi!! This is my first Fanfic; so don't kill me if its not to good. It's about a woman named Luya who is a sorceress. This story has a lot to do with both ff8 & ff7 characters. It's a Drama, adventure, and romance kinda story. Please R&R, but don't be too harsh. Includes spoilers!  
  
Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy characters belong to Squaresoft, which includes their weapons, clothes and magical style. Anything from the games, as in the story also belongs to Squaresoft. This story belongs to myself. That includes the characters that I made up. Leila, Luya, Blondie, Melody are some of my characters.  
  
They call to me  
  
Chapter 1: Wondering  
  
They call to me. Every hour, minute and second. They yearn for me, for what I am, what I possess. I am in all their souls, poisoning them, feeding them lies, til they self-destruct. Fools, they bring this on themselves, each one of them could banish me from their souls, for they have two choices, stay with me and do as I say, or banish me and become the minority of the species. Of course my hold is stronger on different people. The small part of human left in me is so hard trying to take control, she will. I can feel it. How wonderful it would be if she died, then pure evil would rule! Though I cause hatred, death and destruction, that little bit of human is still there, the only good left.  
  
.....  
  
.Finally I'm coming out of that Trance, I hate doing that. All, but my humanity emerges and lectures me about how I should commit suicide. Usually anyway. Ha! It really think I would fall for my own simple trick. I think not. Still, it is strange how we are the same person...  
  
I guess I should scry for Her again, but to be honest I've given up! For all I know or care she could be raising an army or gone off on a massive killing spree. Shit! I do care. This world is doomed, with the Resurrection tonight, what I fear will come true but there will be one good thing, if I interfere. For no apparent reason I started to laugh. I was still giggling a bit when a girl of about 15 was hulled into my room, by two creatures of darkness.  
  
"This girl is a white witch! She enchanted Medea and Sira! Luckily she isn't very powerful so we were able to erase her spell." One of the creatures exclaimed. "We ask that we may do away with her as we please." The other creature hit her in the stomach, I was not very happy. "Don't you dare hurt that girl without me giving you consent, for the of not asking my opinion, nor judgement I send you TO HELL!" As I screeched this, both creatures went up in flames. The girl looked terrified as I approached her, with no expression on my face. " Who are you? What did you do to end up here?" I asked her.  
  
She just stared at me for a moment before replying, "m.my name is Leila. I'm from a very small village in the East. I...I didn't do anything! Nothing bad." I looked into her eyes to search her mind, to see if she was a witch, to see if she was innocent. She was. "Indeed, Leila. Nothing bad? That's true." I spoke gently. "Tell me the truth. Are you a witch? I can see you are definitely not a Sorceress. If you are a witch how powerful are you?"  
  
Leila slowly put her head up and looked me in the eye. "I am a white witch. My level isn't very high." "Are you good at divination?" I asked.  
  
"Yes miss, the best in my village, I scry for the Her Sacred One, Melody." Was the reply.  
  
This is perfect! Excellent, maybe now I can get on with my plan.  
  
"Leila, how would you like to live instead of die? I will spare you if you scry for an item which is on another world, if you find it for me, you will be free." 


	2. Death for life

Hi, again! I know my chapters are short, so I'm sorry about that. The story will have more to do with ff soon. Thanks for any reviews!(  
  
They call to me  
  
Death for life.  
  
That night.  
  
The screams could be heard for a mile around this old temple. Standing in the centre of it all, a woman with blonde wavy hair, black eyes, and wearing a black mini dress, was surrounded by blue, white and black streams of light. She held a weapon in her hand, a rod.  
  
I could see the poor people who were tied up to the stone pillars from where I was hiding in a tree. I knew how this ritual worked and it wasn't pleasant. They would take three innocent people, tie them up, then take a knife and cut them on both arms, legs and stomach and draw most of the blood from there bodies while alive. This would usually take at least 3 hours. A sorceress had to be in charge of this ritual, for she would summon the spirits of the deceased so they would be brought back to life in exchange for the life of a living person. It didn't matter how powerful the sorceress was, as long as she was experienced in her powers.  
  
Wether the person was an innocent or one that was evil depended on whom you were resurrecting. If the life was innocent you would bring back an evil, if the life was evil you would bring back an innocent. Hehehe. What they didn't know was that one of those people being tortured down there was evil...  
  
I jumped down from the tree and went behind one of the pillars, behind the one with the evil life who was getting her first cut on her arm. As I hoped that no one had seen me, I took out a rod too (which I had gotten thanks to Leila), but this one mine, nor was it from this. It was embedded with orbs, mainly that were green but some yellow, red and purple ones too. Materia.  
  
As I held the rod in front of me, I summoned the spirit to me, which was easy; the hard part is keeping the spirit next to me. I told the spirit, they were needed, and even though people had to be tortured & killed it would be worth it. She didn't think so. Too bad for her; I'm forcing her to stay; soon she would understand why.  
  
All three lives were dead, and I knew that the dead would appear in a minute or two. I started to climb up the pillar (it was about three metres high) and still they had not seen me, yet. It took me only 5 seconds til I was standing on the pillar. 


	3. Life

They call to me  
  
Life  
  
Down there next to the platform where the blonde sorceress was, a man with long silver hair, bright blue/aqua eyes, black leathery looking clothes and holding a really long thin sword appeared. I know who he is, for part of me is in his soul. Next appeared exactly who I thought it would be another sorceress. Ultimecia.  
  
Both Ultimecia and the silver haired man whom I recognized as Sephiroth, looked around in confusion, as if to say, 'What the hell is going on?'  
  
  
  
  
  
" Welcome!" said the blonde sorceress. "Ultimecia and Sephiroth, both of you are extremely powerful and evil. Both had very good plans, but weren't good enough. I have the best plan. Time compression and destroying the world to become a god are good, but wouldn't you prefer to rule over thousands of different planets and dimensions? To gain their power and have the people do exactly as you like! I will help you, to fulfil that dream, but first it's this world that must be controlled. This world is the gateway and it will take a few years to truly control it and be rid of the resistance. There are witches and demons that will try to stop us. The worst problem of all will be a certain sorceress. Her name is Luya (Looya), and she is extremely powerful and cunning. In fact she more powerful than myself and both of you." The sorceress finished her speech and Ultimecia & Sephiroth both looked at each other then back at her.  
  
How typical, that bitch was talking about me behind my back! "God damnit, sis! You, like, fucking blind or something? Are all of you? Heh, you really shouldn't have told me half your plan, sis. Next time look around before you start talking, eh?" I smirked at her.  
  
Then I jumped down the pillar right in front of the now dead 'evil life'. All the demons and Ultimecia were staring at me, but Sephiroth (who hadn't looked at me once), was mumbling about how he was going to try and gut someone, then walked off as 'sis' (blonde sorceress) spoke, "well, well, well. Luya, you still make me sick by even looking at you. How wonderful it is that you're going- ". She stopped in mid sentence as a body started to conjure at my feet.  
  
The body was of a young woman of about 22 years old. She was wearing a pink dress with a red short jacket on top. She had Brown hiking boots and a black string necklace. Her hair was a medium brown but it was very long and all spread out. Green streams of light surrounded her for a moment then went into the ground.  
  
Her eyes open and revealed that they were emerald green. She slowly got up and looked at me and all around her before asking softly, "Where am I? Who are you? Am I alive again?" She then saw the bodies of the dead and all the blood. "They have returned to the planet. Oh, the White Materia! Its not here."  
  
I looked at 'sis' who said to me, "You know that I have a great army, you know that this planet will be ours." I knew what she said was true, soon they would rule this world, but I also knew that doesn't necessarily mean they are going to rule it forever I can still stop them. "I need you to take my hand." I whispered. She took it without hesitation. We then disappeared.  
  
We reappeared just outside this town. Then I told Aeris to go to that town and live there. You'll have to go back to selling flowers on the streets like used to in Midgar. Live in the alleys and you will survive. Stay here for a few years. When the time comes you'll meet someone you used to know.  
  
" Good bye for now, and remember don't let anyone know who you are..."  
  
  
  
Okay, so it's another one of those resurrection stories, don't kill me. FF8 fans you will have to wait a bit longer. 


	4. Explanations

They call to me  
  
Explanations  
  
I went back home. I suspected that this would be the out come, but I still couldn't believe it. I know the future is grim, especially for the women. The massive witch hunts and demon hunts will soon begin, I have to tell them.  
  
In my room were standing Leila; waiting to be released; the head witch (evil); the head demon (evil); the head of all other evil creatures and the representative of good in evil. "What is going on?" yelled the head witch. "Yes." The head demon said calmly. "I do believe we should have an explanation."  
  
I stared at them for a moment before saying, "There is too much to say. I'm afraid I do not wish to tell you all of it, but you all must know that a massive hunt is coming. Demons and witches alike must hide together; disguise yourselves as humans, working humans. Good and evil must help each other." Leila, had the look of fear on her face as she asked me, "What else? I know there is more, please continue."  
  
"A sorceress and a.I'm not quite sure what to call him, but he is powerful with magic and with his weapon alike. His loves killing anyone. These two will rule for a few years and life will be hell for all. Many will die and be tortured, but we must not give in!" I stopped for a moment before continuing. "Before any of you say anything, I am afraid that this grim future is inevitable and it will be very hard to gain control over this world again. They are very powerful already and have an army; we are all more or less screwed. Though, do not give up! We still have a chance, as long as we don't fight yet, but quickly hide our people and gather any magical weapons or anything that may come in use. Now go all of you! Explain to your people, our people. Oh, and Leila, go tell, her, Melody I mean. We all are going to have to work together!"  
  
The head of evil creatures started to argue with me saying that everyone and I was to powerful and should be able to defeat them. I can't, nor can they, not now. 


	5. Instructor

Hey call to me  
  
Instructor  
  
Two years later. On a different world.  
  
Instructor? .P.O.V  
  
"Seifer Almasy, please explain to me why you are late to class, again?" I said angrily. He just smirked at me. This pissed me off even more, making my bad mood far worse. "Wipe that smirk off your face right now! Unless of course you would like to spend this evening dusting every book in the library?" I said trying to control my temper. "Hyne, chill Instructor." Seifer said, as he sat down.  
  
It's been two years since battle with Ultimecia and since then I regained my Instructors license. Since Ultimecia, I've been all alone. Life really has been horrible, absolutely horrible. Seifer Almasy came back to Garden a year ago and is in my class once again, along with Rinoa Heartily and Irvine Keneas who are also studying to become SeeD's. The exam will take place in a few hours after this class on all three are attending.  
  
"Ok. Class just a reminder that the exam will be taking place in two hours. For those who are not attending, there will be no classes for the rest of the day." Half the class started cheering at this. "Please revise on junctioning magic and do train a bit, and remember not to go alone. Miss Heartily, Mr Keneas and Mr Almasy please stay behind. Class dismissed."  
  
Rinoa, Irvine and Seifer walked up to me. "Hey Quistis!" Rinoa exclaimed. I smiled at her. "Hey Rinoa. You three please meet me in the lobby in two hours. You will be in Squad B. Rinoa you will be Captain. This time, Seifer, follow orders if you want to pass. I'll be in charge of the Squad." Seifer looked like he wasn't listening to a word I said. Rinoa asked if they had to where their uniforms. I told her it was her choice. We all left the classroom. They went to the Cafeteria, but I went to my room.  
  
When I got inside my room I broke down in tears. I so sick of being alone. I'm probably destined to be alone. I never loved Squall romantically (in case you think I was lying). I so sick of being a teacher as well. The only reason I applied for my license was because I wanted Seifer to pass. I want him to become a SeeD. Once Seifer passes the test I'm so resigning. I just want to have an adventure again, to go places I've never been before and to fight battles. Also sick of rules! Seifer better pass this exam or I'll kill myself. I changed into my battle gear, instead of my SeeD uniform. Fuck the rules. I'm going to wear and do what I want. 


	6. Exams & voices

Sorceress Rinoa.P.O.V  
  
I'm really nervous. I mean REALLY nervous. Relax. How hard can it be? I've been in heaps of battles before; this exam should be a piece of cake.  
  
Squall. At first he really didn't want me to become a SeeD, cause I would be in too much danger, but come on! I'm a Sorceress, so I would be in danger anyway and anyway, and I can take care of myself. I have fought in thousands of battles including the one against Ultimecia. I still love Squall. Let me rephrase that. I'm madly in love with Squall!  
  
....  
  
I'm waiting in the lobby for Irvine, Seifer and Quistis to arrive. I'm wearing my normal battle gear (blue outfit); I have my GF's already equipped and my magic junctioned, I'm all set!  
  
Quistis just arrived and soon came Irvine then Seifer. Quistis started to speak. "Okay, listen up. Your exam is in Timber." .Timber, I hope its nothing to bad. "Galbadia invaded Timber 24 hours ago, once again. A request for SeeD was made 5 hours ago. You will be going there to help the citizens and secure parts of the city. I'm sure you will get the job done, if not, SeeD's will. Now please head to the Ragnarok."  
  
Shit! We quickly walked to the Ragnarok. I hope everyone's all right. It took five minutes for the Ragnarok to arrive at Timber. There was one other Squad on the Ragnarok, Squad A. SeeD's and any other Squads were taking a longer route.  
  
The Ragnarok landed. Other Squads and SeeD's had already arrived and were running around, dodging bombs and fighting G-soldiers. We ran out of the Ragnarok. "Quick! You are to secure the old pub, the alley and the T.V Station! Make sure you're GF's are equipped!"  
  
"Guys, follow me!" I yelled. We ran into the main street. Soldiers! They were chasing the 'Chief'! Shit! I screamed at the soldiers "Hey you stupid losers! Come here and get me!" They turned around to see myself, Irvine and Seifer. "SeeD's! Lets get 'em!" they yelled as they charged at us. One hit and they were dead.  
  
I ran up to the 'Chief'. "Are you okay 'Chief'?" She looked up at me and whispered, " Rinoa. Thank Hyne. Go save the others." I saw she was shot in the arm. "Hold on" I said. I casted Cura on her and told her to get home quickly.  
  
We kept running. We encountered several other soldiers, but eventually got to the T.V Station. We went inside. We walked in and the place was deserted. Seifer visibly shuddered when he saw it. It brought back very bad memories.  
  
We went to the room where Edea had once appeared and taken Seifer. The Veils were still there. "Hey! Squad B!" I heard a girl scream. She started to run up to me, but then some kind of monster came up behind her. I quickly jumped in front of her and I was hit by Ultima.three times. I was knocked out. Irvine and Seifer had quickly joined the battle. Suddenly I woke up, really weak, someone must have cast Life on me.  
  
My Limit Break came up. "ANGEL WING!" I screeched. I crossed my arms over my chest, closed my eyes as I felt wings sprouting from my back. I started levitating, opened my eyes and spread out my arms then gently came back on the ground. I was going to give this monster a piece of my mind.  
  
I cast triple on my self. Then Irvine cast Bahamut and Seifer continually attacked (one attack from Seifer took 9999hp). I then cast Ultima 3 times in a row, back onto the monster. Still not dead, eh? This will definitely kill it. Something I learnt from Ultimecia.  
  
"Guys! Step back!" I yelled. I concentrated on summoning the power. The monster hit me while I was doing that, but it didn't hurt me too badly. "APOCOLYPSE!!" I screamed. The monster dropped dead.  
  
  
  
Irvine.P.O.V  
  
  
  
Holy Shit! Damn! I didn't know Rinoa could do that! Sorceresses sure are powerful. Seifer looks surprised too but nowhere near as surprised as the Messenger Girl or I am. Then again he was a Sorceresses Knight, so he must have seen magic like that a lot.  
  
The Girl who looked stunned, walked up to Rinoa and said quietly, "Miss, are you the Captain of Squad B?" To which Rinoa nodded. "I have a message for you', she said. "All Squads are to return to either the Train, or Ragnarok. Squad B are to return to the Ragnarok at 1900 hours." I checked my watch for the time. "Thanks darlin'." I said to the girl, who was kinda cute. Nowhere near as cute as Selphie though. "Err, guys? 1900 hours is in 10 minutes!" I said calmly. Seifer groaned, "Oh. Shit, we better go."  
  
We started heading for the door but it suddenly slammed shut. And locked.  
  
"I hope you don't intend on going back to Garden." A female voice said.  
  
"What the hell? Who said that?" Said Seifer.  
  
"I said it."  
  
"Let me guess, we are all trapped in a room with a sorceress whom we can't see! Hyne, can you just piss off! I'm so sick of you bloody witches!" Yelled Seifer  
  
"Don't have a cow, Seifer. Of course I'm a sorceress, just like you suspect. And no, I will not piss off, so deal with it."  
  
Rinoa stepped forward closer to the veil before she too joined in this conversation, "I too am a sorceress, so please tell me who you are and what do you want? Please let us go."  
  
"I know, child. Unfortunately I can't let you all go. I need you. Little girl, the one brought the message, I don't need you, but relax, none of you will die."  
  
I finally decided to speak up, "Look darlin', we're gonna go wether you like it or not."  
  
"Don't make empty threats Irvine. I can see Seifer realizes there is no way out. We just have to wait. Wait til Quistis gets here." 


End file.
